There's Someone Who Cares
by OrangeGiel
Summary: Valerie Velasquez,wanted to end her life there. But Sion came and saved her from cutting herself.Sion brought her back to his house.There,Valerie started a new life with Sion,Takeshi,Amerie and Lauren.But is there something that Sion didn't tell Valerie?


"What is wrong with my life?" Valerie shouted. Valerie Velasquez, a 17-year old girl, but seems to be leading a hard life. Why won't these people leave me alone? What have I done wrong? Why must this world be so unfair? Why? , She thought. Before she knew it, angry tears started rolling down her flushing cheeks, she wanted to stop crying, but somehow, it won't stop, as if the water from the ocean was flowing from her eyes. Some prep girl passed by, than stopped, looking at her, she said," you don't deserve to be here you bitch", at that, she walked away, nose in the air. She hate them, those people, are making her life miserable. She can't take it anymore.

After school, she quickly got out before the other students file out. On that day, she was going to end her life. A living hell that has begins to ruin her since she stepped onto this planet. She ran to an alley, a place where she always hanged around on her own, without a person to disturb or tease her. She than sat at a spot where she usually sits.

Sighing, She took out the penknife that she bought. This will make her go away from this place. She leveled the knife to her wrist. She can't wait for that long savoring moment to come. To take her away. Sweat was forming on her forehead, but she kept her grip tight on the knife. She was about to cut her wrist, but a hand had shot out from behind. Dammit.Why must it always be bad even when I want to die? "Please don't, it's risky", a male voice said. "Who the hell are you? What do you want?" Valerie asked angrily. "Valerie, Please don't do such a stupid thing. There are people who still cares for you, If you don't wanna think about yourself, Think about the people who still loves you," "Who loves me? Who cares for me? As far I know, No one cares for me or loves me. So just get outta my way and get the shit outta here,"

Valerie started to level the knife to her wrist again, but the guy stopped her again. He then pulled her into a hug and let Valerie cried in his arms." Who are you? Please! Just let me go," Valerie said through sobs. He strokes her hair gently. "Valerie, Please don't do this.""Who are you???" "I'm.... , let's go" Sion then carried her in his strong arms, letting her cry, but he walked without hardness to his house.

By the time he reaches his house, Valerie was already asleep, her lips forming a smile.

He climbed the stairs and opened his bedroom door."Dude! Who's that gal?" Takeshi asked from the room across Sion's."Valerie", replied Sion shortly. He entered his room and closed the door; them put her down gently on his bed. Her clothes were wet from crying so much, and he wondered whether he should open her clothes and change it with

Amerie's clothes. She'll get a cold if she sleeps with that wet clothes, but if he open her clothes, when she wake up, he didn't want Valerie to get the wrong idea.

He went to Amerie's room and took her pajamas. He went to and walked to his bed. Again, he felt guilty if he changed her clothes, but Amerie is not at home.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and opened her t-shirt, and pants, then quickly slipped the pajamas on her. He then got into his pajamas, then took his quilt and pillow and tossed it on the hard floor.

The next morning, Valerie was already awake. The sun's rays shining through, she squints her eyes. She felt so fresh, yet she feels different. She looked at herself, shocked that she wasn't in yesterday's clothes, instead, she was in a pajamas. She looked around. She wasn't in her house, she was in a room filled with posters of various bands, an electric guitar stood at the corner of the room, beside it was a drum. Some clothes was on the floor, and a wardrobe stood beside the door. Generally speaking, this room is big, and it's obvious that this room belongs to a guy. But her thoughts wondered back to her clothes, who changed her? Did a guy change her last night?

She got up, then jumped in surprise. She just stepped on something, or someone. Looking down, there was the guy from yesterday.


End file.
